


A belated graduation gift

by hey_nonny_nonny



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Play, Bodyswap, Cruelty, Episode: s04e16 Who Are You?, F/F, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, POV: Faith Lehane, Revenge, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_nonny_nonny/pseuds/hey_nonny_nonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith stands beside the bed, staring down at herself. "Damn," she says, "I never knew I had such a sweet booty."</p><p>She slaps her own ass, hard, and Buffy makes a muffled sound behind her gag and tries once more to break free of her restraints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A belated graduation gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this anonymous prompt at fail_fandomanon:
> 
>  
> 
> _f/f anal, any western live-action fandom. I'd love it if the penetration is primarily about dominance, too. Dubcon and noncon welcome._
> 
>  
> 
> There's only a little bit of actual penetration in this fic, but the threat / promise of much more.

Faith stands beside the bed, staring down at herself. "Damn," she says, "I never knew I had such a sweet booty."

She slaps her own ass, hard, and Buffy makes a muffled sound behind her gag and tries once more to break free of her restraints.

"I mean, it's one thing to see yourself in the mirror and admire your own ass, but it's a whole other thing from this angle," Faith continues, swinging one knee over to sit on the backs of her legs, pinning Buffy down. "And after eight months in a hospital bed, you gotta say I'm looking good right now. Must be a slayer thing, huh?"

Again with the pointless noises, like she could make out a word Buffy's saying. When Faith gags a person, she makes it stick. And when she fucks a person…

"Bet you never took it up the ass before. Good girl like you wouldn't ever think of it, would faint if someone asked for it. Only I'm not asking here, B." She grabs two handfuls of firm flesh, squeezing, watching the skin change color under her fingers and wishing she could stick around to see the bruises come up. "See, I'd say not to worry, 'cause my body's an old pro and I know how to relax. But you stab a person and leave her comatose? You gotta face _all_ the consequences. Maybe I'll be wicked tight again, all those months with no action. Like a virgin, even. And a lifetime of acting like you got a stick up your ass won't help you now, babe."

Faith forces her ass cheeks wide apart to reveal her hole. Buffy tries to flinch away, angling her hips down, but it won't do any good. She's got no place to go. Faith laughs at her and then spits on her a couple times. She could have stolen lube from the store where she found the dildo and harness, but she already had her hands full with the chains. Anyhow, Buffy can take the pain and Faith's body can heal.

So it's not niceness and it's not need that makes Faith dip her head to lick at her own hole, spreading her spit around and flicking her tongue across the rim. Buffy bucks under her, high-pitched sounds leaking out past her gag, and Faith hopes she's getting major mixed signals. The body she's in fucking loves this, but her brain would recoil in disgusted horror.

"Getting your tongue all _dirty_ , B," Faith whispers, knowing that Buffy can hear her just fine. "You ever get this body back, you can wash your mouth out with soap the rest of your life and you'll still know where it's been."

She forces the point of Buffy's tongue past the tightly-clenched muscle and deep inside, laughing to herself as Buffy cries out. Hell, if Little Miss Priss thinks this is bad, wait 'til she sees the size of the silicone dick Faith got her as a belated graduation gift.


End file.
